Locked Locker Room
by Yuki Mura
Summary: Fuji likes tormenting and teasing Eiji, and unkownst to Eiji, gets them locked up in the locker room. Looks like they'll be staying the night... Pairing: FujiEiji
1. Opening

A/N: My tenth fic so far! You people love me, don't you? *cough*yeah,right!*cough*  
  
Anywayz, I'm still here, trying to get the Ryouma/Taichi pairing to be acknowledged, By ANYONE!!! Dammit! Am I really the only person who loves that pairing? Or at least LIKES it somewhat??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama. I forgot who does.  
  
Warning: This fic contains shonen ai! Yaoi! Understand? Yes? Good.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's just me and you," Fuji stared intently at his friend, "Ne, Eiji?"  
  
"H-hoi."  
  
It had been a few minutes since they got locked in thte locker room. Eiji was going to leave when he had found that someone had locked it from the outside. The reason being he wanted to get out was because Fuji was flirting again. It was scary when he did that! Because he couldn't tell if he meant it or was just joking around.  
  
Eiji liked Fuji as much as he hoped Fuji liked him, but this was unusually scary.  
  
"Sit down, Eiji, I won't do anything." Fuji smiled, Eiji laughed a little and sat next to him.  
  
"Nyaah.... I tried screaming and everything but it seems no one is out there." Eiji whined.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Oi, Fuji, do you-F-Fuji!"  
  
"Hai?" Fuji had wrapped his arms around Eiji, their cheeks nearly touching. "What's wrong, Eiji?"  
  
Eiji tried to move, but the grip was firm. Why'd Fuji like teasing him anyways? So, again, Eiji pretended not to notice, and continued babbling about random things. He hadn't noticed Fuji's frown, nor the open eyes.  
  
'He seems used to the hugging...' Fuji thought, thinking of a way to torment his crush, so he began stroking his back up and down.  
  
"FUJI!" Eiji cried, shivering at the touch and blushing madly.  
  
"Sou ka... You don't like it, then?" He let go and smiled. His eyes were still open, so that expression he was wearing made Eiji a little nervous. Honestly, Fuji looks maliciously evil with a smirk and his eyes open! o.O  
  
Fuji's POV:  
  
Eiji-senpai is so easy to tease! I'm glad I locked us in, I wonder how long until he figures it out...  
  
He is getting up, pacing back and forth and chatting. He really likes to talk. I wonder, how far shall I go today?  
  
I have yet to tell him that I loved him, but I'm sure he gets it. I have a strong feeling he feels the same way, but I take pleasure in teasing him so. "Eiji," I call to him, and he looks at me a bit uneasily, "Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Eh? Cell Phone? Nyahh.... Ah! Yeah! I have one!" I watched as he hurriedly took his cell from his locker. Why it was still in his locker, I did not know.  
  
*  
  
General POV:  
  
Yuuta stared at Mizuki practicing. Even though everyone else had gone home, his captain was still practicing.   
  
He sighed involunteerily, but was forced back into reality when his cell began ringing as loud as an ambulance. He looked at who was calling, 'Aniki...'  
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
"Yuuta,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm locked in a locker room."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I need you to get someone to help!"  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"There's someone else in here, too."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I can't believe you'd be so heartless," Fuji cried playfully into the phone.  
  
"Oh, God."   
  
His annoying aniki was always ruining his good moments. He hung up on Fuji and went to practice some more with Mizuki.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hai, I know this chapter was short, but it's 12:58pm right now! Gimme a break!  
  
Anyways, I'm sleepy and real grouchy. So to make me uncranky, give me reviews! 


	2. Get Help!

A/N: Kya! Sankyo SO much!!! XD  
  
Yes! I am the kind who loves rare, or weird pairings that people don't usually think about! I love mixing and matching. And I am also guessing that you are tired of me blabbering about my fave. couple, which you should know by now cuz I talk about them in most of my fics!   
  
If you do not wish to find out as to why I am in love with the Taichi/Ryouma pairing, skip this an go on to reading the fic! Those of you who DO, and are curious, then I'll tell you.   
  
*Ahem* In the first appearance of Dan-kun, we know that he greatly admires Akutsu. His first meeting with Echizen was a little bit embarrassing on Taichi's part. Taichi is the type that babbles a lot, you know. And through all of his babbling I'm surprised Ryouma listened to it all! @.@ He just sat ther listening, looking confused rather than annoyed! So that's the first thing that sparked my interest. (I'm an excellent observer on certain little things. ^__^) I especially liked when Akutsu was parting with Taichi, and Taichi began crying! T___T Akutsu told him that his goal should be Echizen, not him. So, Taichi goes blabbering to Ryouma about how he'll be a player, and play Echizen one day. It was the cutest seen I ever saw, them being alone and the sunset, and all. *spark* And when Ryouma realized he was smiling at Taichi the whole time, he put on his cool act. :P *spark spark* Taichi sort have taken the goal thing a bit *too* serious around the episode 90's, but for those of you who did not get that far yet, I won't spoil the fun! Though, it was such a cute episode! *spark spark spark BOOM* I became glued to Taichi/Ryouma pairing!!! I know, the littlest things just set me off, then I won't settle for anything else!!  
  
(Like my love for Koto/Kurama and Hijiri/Tsuzuki pairing!)  
  
~*~  
  
Fuji's POV:  
  
I gave Eiji back his cell, after annoying Yuuta for at least 15 minutes, but I had a trick up my sleeve...  
  
"Nya! Fuji! You used all my minutes! I can't even call my sister... nyaaah..."  
  
"Sorry, Eiji," Yes, my plan worked perfectly, we've only been in here for 20 minutes, I'm not letting him off just yet. "Ne, Eiji, I'll make it up to you. Come, come."  
  
"I don't want it, nya!"  
  
He's on to me.  
  
"It's just candy."  
  
"Candy?"  
  
General POV:  
  
Eiji felt a bit silly now for being so suspicious just a while ago. He went over to Fuji, who had his bag opened over his lap. Fuji was still digging through.  
  
"Eiji, help me find it."  
  
"Hoi."  
  
Eiji knelt down to peer into Fuji's bag, when suddenly he felt warm lips on his cheek.  
  
"NYA! Fuji! Nani-"  
  
"Your candy kiss," Fuji smiled as if nothing had happened, while Eiji scurried over to the other side of the small room like a frightened animal. "What's the matter, Eiji-kun?"  
  
"Fuji's scary, nya!"  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
Eiji squirmed under the stare he was receiving, when he heard foot steps trotting along somewhere not too far away. The acrobat wasted no time, springing to his feet and practically flying towards the window.  
  
"Be careful, Eiji," Fuji warned, but the other boy was too distracted to hear.   
  
Kikumaru stood on a bench and pushed the window open, then his next action was quite natural considering it's Eiji we're talking about.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'OK,' Fuji thought as he shook the ringing out of his head, 'That was rather louder than usual.'  
  
Eiji continued screaming (to Fuji's inconvenience) until someone answered, "Hai? What's wrong?" The voice sounded like that of a small child.  
  
After Eiji explained his little situation, the person replied again before going for help, "Hai, desu! I'll get help as soon as I can!"  
  
Footsteps could be heard quickly fading, and Eiji noticed Fuji's alert expression.  
  
"What's wrong, Fuji-senpai?"  
  
"Eiji-senpai is a naughty boy."  
  
"Nya?"  
  
Fuji frowned as he continued to try and get the ringing noise from out of his head, Eiji really was VERY loud when he needed to be. But another thing bothered Fuji. What if that person did get help? That'd spoil all the fun.  
  
"Nothing, Eiji, you look very kawaii."  
  
Eiji began blushing as he turned around to try and hide it, Fuji's teasings today would turn out to be an over-dose if they did not get out soon!  
  
"Ne, Eiji," Fuji started, "I know how we can get out of here quickly."  
  
Eiji's ears perked up, "Eh?! Nani?"   
  
"S-e-c-r-e-t!"  
  
Eiji stared dumbfounded at the smiling Fuji. Now he was trying to figure out if he was crying for help to get out of the locker room, or crying for help to get away from Fuji. Love is such a difficult thing! Especially when one plays around with it, aka, Fuji Syusuke.  
  
~*~  
  
Depsite the uneasy feeling he was getting from wandering around the Seigaku court yards, Taichi searched and searched for anyone who might be able to help. He knew the voice that had called out to him was that of Kikumaru Eiji.  
  
Giving up hope that anyone else might still be around this late, he exited and went to the near by street tennis cours, where he heard the bouncing of a tennis ball hit in the same pattern over and over. He looked at the person, hoping he may be able to help.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked the person who noticed Taichi approaching.  
  
Taichi's worried expression lit up at the voice of his currently favorite tennis player, Echizen Ryouma. But then became worried again when he remembered Kikumaru in the locker room. (Kinda like a miniature Oishi!)  
  
"Ryouma-kun! Kikumaru-senpai and Syusuke-senpai need help! They're locked in the locker room!"  
  
Echizen stared at the boy for a moment, immediately realizing Fuji's intentions. Just this once, he'd do the tensai a favor.   
  
"They can take care of themselves."  
  
"B-but-!"  
  
"They can take care of themselves."  
  
It was a very rare occassion for Ryouma to ever repeat a sentence. Taichi looked at his feet uneasily, and then back at Ryouma. How could he be so heartless? He saw Ryouma smile and place a hand on his head with a gentle pat, which was EXTREMELY rare considering the fact that the only thing Ryouma would every pet would be Kapugen.  
  
"Let's play," Ryouma suggested, trying his best to get Taichi's mind off of Fuji's plan, which was rather difficult.  
  
"But I can't now! They just..."  
  
"It's uncool to run from a match."  
  
Taichi looked shocked, then serious. Uncool? UNCOOL? The heat is on, Ryouma!!  
  
Back with Fuji and Eiji...  
  
"NYA!! NO! STOP!!! HAHAHA!!" Eiji cried as Fuji mercilessly attacked him, tickling his stomach, ribs and neck. Eiji's so fun!  
  
"Nani, Eiji? Speak clearly," Fuji taunted, tickling Eiji to the ground.  
  
"St-st-hahaha! Stop! Nya-ny-hahahaha!!!"  
  
Fuji finally stopped attacking Eiji, as he was now on top of him. Eiji began taking in deep breaths he was not able to obtain, when he choked on the air seeing his position under Fuji.   
  
Scary, serious, open eyes were staring at him. Oh no!   
  
"F-Fuji..."  
  
"What, Eiji?"  
  
"Y-you're close... nyah..."   
  
Fuji leaned down, dangerously close to Eiji's face, so close that their noses touched, causing Eiji's face to go as bright and red as a tomato.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
He smiled and got up off of Eiji, again as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Eiji sighed, if he had to spend the night with this guy, he'd be made even more crazy than he already was. So Eiji did the thing he knew best, babble about randome things!  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Nya! Ok, I'm done with this chapter! I believe the next chapter will be the last! Review! 


End file.
